1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a misting nozzle, and more particularly to a misting nozzle that can effectively mist water.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional misting nozzle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6-8 comprises a body (10) having a through hole (12) centrally defined therein and a cavity (11) in one end thereof and communicating with the through hole (12). A rotor (20) is rotatably and movably received in the through hole (12). The rotor (20) has an inclined face formed on a first thereof and at least two inclined guide grooves (21) defined in a second end of the rotor (20), wherein the two guide grooves (21) correspond to the cavity (11). A cap (30) is tightly inserted into the cavity (11) to prevent the rotor (20) from detaching from the body (10). The cap (30) has a recess (33) centrally defined therein for rotatably receiving the second end of the rotor (20) when being operated. A tapered hole (32) is centrally defined in a bottom of the recess (33) and a spray hole (31) is centrally defined in the cap (30) and communicates with the tapered hole (32).
When misting water, the rotor (20) is rotated in a high speed when high-pressure water flows into the body (10) and passed through the inclined face (22). As a result, the high-pressure water is misted and sprayed from the spray hole (31) after passing through the two guide grooves (21).
However, the rotor (20) is moved in the through hole (12) due to a pressure of the water that flows through the body (10) such that the gap between the top of the rotor (20) and the cap (30) is changeable. As a result, the water may not be misted when the pressure has been lowed and the gap between the top of the rotor (20) and the cap (30) has been enlarged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional misting nozzle.